


[Podfic of] everything will be alright if you keep me next to you

by exmanhater



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Pink Polo Shirt leans forward, a look on his face that Amanda thinks is supposed to be seductive. “Wouldn’t you rather hang out with me?”Amanda looks over his shoulder and happens to make eye contact with a gorgeous tall brunette who’s apparently heard the whole thing, if her sympathetic expression is anything to go by. Amanda widens her eyes in a plea for help, and looks back at Pink Polo Shirt and says, with as much faux regret as she can fit into her voice, “Sorry, no - my girlfriend is meeting us here too.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everything will be alright if you keep me next to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532539) by [accidentallymelted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallymelted/pseuds/accidentallymelted). 



**Download** : [mp3](http://bit.ly/2ged5Fp) [9.23 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 20:10 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
